1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of preparing a burdock composite micron essence, and particularly to a process of preparing a burdock composite micron essence, in which a burdock concentrate is used to prepare the formulation of nano-micro emulsion which is easily absorbed by human body and thus grants improved health benefits.
2. Description of Related Art
Burdock (Arctium lappa Linn,) belongs to the Asteraceae herbs, with English alias being the great burdock, and is a kind of health food of high nutritional value. It is very rich in nutrients, including inulin, polyphenols, chlorogenic acid, proteins, carbohydrates, vitamins, amino acids, minerals and unsaturated fatty acids. Additionally, its carotene content is higher than carrots by 150 times. It has high amino acid content as well. Burdock has been applied to the health food in Chinese-speaking regions for long time for its high nutritional value.
However, a burdock composite essence in the prior art is prepared in form of nanomicell solution. The nanomicell solution contains an oil phase, an emulsifier and a small amount of aqueous phase. After oral administration, the nanomicell solution will be uniformly and rapid dispersed into a nano-micro emulsion of about 100 nm to cover the gastric mucosa as soon as meets water. Effective ingredients in such a formulation are Shikonin and Angelica, which are more soluble in oil phase, will suffer a poor health effect after oral administration for the oil phase being not soluble in water.